


Who could forget.

by NeroAngelo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Other Characters (not named but they're there), Surprise Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroAngelo/pseuds/NeroAngelo
Summary: This is for my own personal reference to be used at a later date, but I thought I may as well share it with everyone. I'm a sucker for surprise birthday party fics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should write more drabbles. It's great practice and forcing myself to write under 100 words is something I've never tried before.

It’s a strangely long day that, in Nero’s opinion, was dragging on too long. There was also a strange feeling he’d forgotten something but couldn’t understand what.

He arrived at each job on time, completed them quickly, and now finds himself back at the office.

As he opens the door Nero notices the lights are off. Odd, considering that even if Dante was napping in his chair or on the couch he would still leave the lights on.

Then suddenly, the room is bright.

Everything happens at once. There’s more people than just Dante.

Then, Nero finally remembers.

“Happy Birthday!”


End file.
